Neighbors
by radcoolbro7
Summary: This is set in the real world. Socially awkward Bonnibel Bates has a new neighbor who is carefree and cool. Bonnie tries her best to be cool but it doesnt quite work out. Rating may change. BUBBLINE! Cover image by Afterlaughs on Deviant art
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the author. Just wanted to say this is my first and I'll update for sure**

Bonnibel liked to listen. She always had. So when she heard the sweet syrupy sound of the bass guitar slip into her eardrums, she had to follow it. She got out of her bed lazily, stumbling over a test tube her cat, Timmy, had knocked over during the night. She threw on her pink bunny slippers and quickly brushed her pink-dyed hair. She followed the savory sound down her stairs and out the front door.

A moving van was in front of the empty house next door to her. _Huh, I guess we finally have neighbors._ Bonnie thought. She looked past the fence separating the two houses. By the van was a tall and thin man with high cheekbones and neatly combed hair. Not a speck of lint was on his deep black tuxedo. His eyebrows were viciously furrowed as he harshly jabbed his index finger into a large and hairy worker. _Uh-oh, he doesn't seem too friendly._ She had been too busy studying the man to notice that the melodic bass had stopped.

"BOO!" A slightly husky yet feminine voice shouted as the owner of the voice jumped right at Bonnie's face. Bonnie let go of the fence and fell right on her butt as she let out an embarrasing squeal. "Hahaha! Ok, sorry, I had to. I'm Marceline by the way." Bonnie blinked and stood up.

Bonnie wasn"t very good with new people due to her social anxiety. She thrust out her hand."B-Buh-Bonnibel" Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful girl in front of her. She had a long black mane that was shaggy yet elegant as it swayed in the wind. Her piercing green eyes seemed to casually stare into Bonnie's soul. Her sharp jawline added to her perfection.

"Uh, yeah ok…" Marceline seemed to be getting quite aware that Bonnie hadn't blinked at all since their first encounter. She shook Bonnie's hand warily. "Well, I'm gonna go back and… play my bass…" She slowly turned away. Bonnie took notice of how relaxed she looked. Marceline raised her hand to swipe the bangs out of her perfect face. She stepped into her garage and only then did Bonnie finally blink.

 _I have to text Lady._ Lady was Bonnie's best friend, but unlike Bonnie she was very outgoing and was a social butterfly. Bonnie headed to her room and jumped onto her bed grabbing her phone.

 **Bonnie(9:07): Lady**

 **Bonnie(9:07): Lady**

 **Bonnie(9:08): LADY**

 **Bonnie(9:08): LADY**

 **Bonnie(9:08): LADY! :(**

Bonnie threw her phone down letting out an exasperated sigh. Just then her phone went off. Bonnie smiled.

 **Lady(9:09): Bonnibel Bates you better have something extremely important to tell me to have woken me up on a Saturday**

 **Bonnie(9:09): Lady! Finally! and yes I do have something important! I have a new neighbor!**

 **Lady(9:09): Oooohhh! Guy? and is he hot?**

 **Bonnie(9:10): Number 1, you're with Jake, Number 2, how would I know if he was attractive I don't bat for your team, and Number 3, it's a girl.**

 **Lady(9:10): Well I always need a back up, Lol, nah just playin. So is she hot? *wiggles eyebrows* ;)**

Bonnie blushed and thought about what to say next.

 **Lady(9:11): I can smell your awkwardness from over the phone, out with it! Hot or not!?**

Bonnie laughed and turned a shade darker

 **Bonnie(9:11): I may find this girl extremely attractive. Like EXTREMELY attractive.**

 **Lady(9:12) : HA! Finally Mrs. Science has a lady boner for someone! What's her name?**

 **Bonnie(9:12):Ha Ha very funny, and its Marceline.**

 **Lady(9:12): MARCELINE AND BONNIE SITTIN IN A TREE!**

Bonnie laughed

 **Bonnie(9:13) Shut up you moron**

 **Lady(9:14)**

 **Bonnie(9:14): I'm going back to bed**

 **Lady(9:14): Sounds like a great idea. bye!**

Bonnie laid back in bed listening to Marceline's bass lulling her back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! here's another update**

On Monday morning Bonnie walked into school carrying her books, teetering precariously. Bonnie's stack was about to fall when a pair of pale hands grabbed it. Bonnie stared at the hands. _Who is that?_

"Seems like you've got a lot on your plate Bonnie." Bonnie looked up to those beautiful green eyes. "Well, since you're here so early, can you help me find…" Marceline squinted, staring at the pale blue paper that held her schedule "Room 204 for… Advanced Algebra 2?"

Bonnie nodded and sputtered out a "T-that's my first class too" Marceline smiled. Bonnie blushed and looked down. She pointed her finger down the hall and shuffled to room 204. Marceline, noticing her embarrassment smirked and decided to make her a little more flustered. She got close and rested her arm on Bonnie. Marceline stifled her laughter as a bright red Bonnibel stopped in her tracks and stiffened her shoulders. "Uh… uhm… wha-what …? "

Just then the doors to the school opened and a tall girl with blonde hair, dyed rainbow at the tips, stepped in. A short and stout boy with a patchy moustache walked in, then a tall blonde boy wearing a white beanie. The girl looked over at Bonnie and squealed, grabbing the short boy's hand and ran full speed towards Bonnie and Marceline. "Are you by chance named Marceline?"

Marceline dropped her arm and replied "Yup, Marceline Abadeer"

"Ooooh, I've seen you met Bubblegum"She wiggled her eyebrows, and Marceline glanced at the girl who was still frozen in shock.

"Bubblegum?"

"Ha, yeah, when she got dared to dye her hair pink, we all started calling her Bubblegum. Also, she's a lit- actually extremely shy. That's why we come in so early, so she can get her socialising in without anyone else making her feel uncomfortable. It took her five years to be comfortable talking to Jake" she pointed to the short boy "three for Finn" she pointed to the tall boy " but we've been friends since birth."

"Wow Bonnie, I just thought you hated me." She poked her side

"Oh god no," Lady laughed. Bonnie twisted around, shaking her head trying to signal to Lady to stop talking. " she practically worships you. Its been two days and I've never heard her talk about someone so much in her life!" Bonnie facepalmed and blushed bright red. Marceline looked utterly shocked. "I'm Lady by the way, and LSP should be here shortly, so you might want to get your talking in now. It's been six years and Bubblegum is still not comfortable with her."

Finn said "I'm not even sure if I am yet!"

Jake snorted "Me neither!" the two started laughing and shoving each other. Bonnie made her escape with the new distractions.

Lady rolled her eyes " Those two are brothers, Finn's adopted."

"Wait, wait, wait… Bonnie's been talking about me?"

"Uh, yeah, like nonstop."

"I seriously thought she hated me!" She pulled her bangs out of her face and keeps her hand on her head with a look of shock on her face.

Lady smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Ooooh, does someone have a little crush on our Bubblegum?"

Marceline blushed and pretended to play it cool. "Pssht... no?..." Lady gave her a face of disapproval. "Ok yeah I have a gigantic crush on her. I love how nerdy and shy she is and she's so cute when she blushes and-"

Finn and Jake interrupted singing " MARCELINE AND BUBBLEGUM SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE"

Finn froze in thought "But dude, they're both chicks… so they can 'do the dirty' without gettin preggos"

"I wanna be a chick man!" Jake yelled throwing his arms up

"Yeah you do!"

"Wait, NO, FINN, That's not what I meant!"

"You're name is now Jaqueline!" Finn started to run around announcing to the few students who were present so early.

"FINN YOU ASSHAT!" Jake started to chase him around. Lady started laughing as Marceline stood blushing watching Bonnie put her books in her locker.

…..

 **P.S. If you know where "asshat" comes from, you're my favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, author here. just wanted to say that** _these are Bonnie's regular thoughts_ _ **and these are the self-doubting ones.**_ **That's it. Enjoy :)**

"Ok Bubblegum, if you want to get Marceline as your girlfriend, you're gonna have to talk more you know!" Bonnie nodded and nervously tugged on a loose strand of her bright pink cable sweater.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think that's gonna happen." Lady furrowed her brow.

"Bubblegum you can't lose hope. And you will naturally become comfortable with her, we just need to speed up the process." Bonnie shook her head.

"How in the hell are we gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna give you some tips!" Lady smiled brightly as Bonnie sunk down in her chair, rolling her eyes.

"I'll try it out but my hypothesis tells me you're wrong"

"Well your hypothesis can go screw itself, we've got work to do."

…

It was Friday morning and Bonnie was about to try out all the tips Lady had listed for her. She walked toward the music room, where Marceline usually was early in the morning. _Ok Bonnibel, it's ok, she's just a normal 16 year old girl._ _ **yeah, who's really hot! and in case you've forgotten, you're not. You have no chance.**_ _Hmm… I might be right about that… Wait, Lady said don't forget her tips, what were they… Smile, yeah that's one she said it makes you more approachable… Eye contact… Let her talk about herself...Agree to proposals if possible… and remember she wouldn't say anything to hurt you._ Bonnie stood in front of the music room's closed door. _**You can't do this you stupid bitch.**_ _Ok, but I'll never know for sure if I don't try, so let's do this!_ She took a deep breath and swung the door open.

There on top of one of the desks was the beautiful girl. Bonnie stopped in her tracks. _Wow._ Marceline had a red and black checkered flannel over a black Sleeping with Sirens T-shirt. She had black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. She also had a red loosely fitting beanie on top of her practically weightless tenebrous black hair. Her green eyes were closed as she listlessly strummed at her bright red bass shaped as an axe. "Um… hi ...Marcy." Marceline opened her eyes and looked towards the pink haired girl. She was absolutely stunned that Bonnie was there. Lady had told her that she doesn't usually force herself into social situations, you had to go to her.

"Oh, uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

 _ **See? she doesn't want you here.**_ _No, it was just a question._ "Um, you. I mean to talk to you." _**You've already screwed up you idiot.**_ Marceline smiled. _Wait… she doesn't hate me?_

"Alright Bonnie, what's up?" Bonnie smiled.

"Um…" She looked at her hand which had various topics to discuss. "What are your favorite kind of movies." Marceline smiled at the fact that Bonnie had written conversation topics to make sure she had something to say.

"Well I love horror movies, but from time to time I can spring for a badly written rom-com." Bonnie giggled. She was not expecting romantic comedies to be at the top of the list. "What do you like?"

"I like documentaries… like March of the Penguins." Marceline smiled wider.

"You're such a cute nerd." Bonnie blushed.

"Oh… um… Th-thanks" _**Damn it, you stuttered… fucking moron.**_ "Uh-Uhmmm I've never seen a horror movie before"

"WHAT! Not a single one?" Bonnie shook her head "Ok I want to be the one to show you your first. You free tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Alright, can you come over tomorrow to watch a movie marathon?"

"S-sure... " _you can do it Bonnie_ She took a deep breath and bursted out "Can I have your number?... please?" Marceline widened her eyes

"Sure." Marceline took out a pen. "Give me your hand. Bonnie gave her her hand. Her skin tingled when Marceline's cold fingertips touched her wrist. The pen tickled her palm.

"there you go"

"Thanks" Bonnie awkwardly waved and stumbled out the door


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluff stuff today**

Bonnibel was standing on her next door neighbor's porch shaking in fear. She was just about to knock when she pulled out her phone to read the inspirational texts from Lady, Finn, and Jake. _Ok I can do this take a deep breath._ _ **Stop lying to yourself, you know you're going to lose Marceline already.**_ _Ok Bonnie just… just do everything she says… then she'll be happy. Alright here goes nothing._ _ **You mean everything.**_ Bonnie's hand made contact with the wooden, faded, paint-chipped door. She listened to Marceline fumbling around in her house. Bonnie straightened out her pink dress. Marceline swung the door open. She was wearing a blue flannel with a red tie. _Aww she dressed up for me_ "Hi Bonnie, let's go watch our movie."

They walked through the house to the living room. "Here Bon-Bon you can sit here while I set it up. We are gonna watch Zombie Massacre 1." Bonnie frowned, that didn't sound very appealing. "It's my favorite scary movie"

"Ok" Bonnie mumbled. Marceline froze, the DVD already half in. She turned around with a gigantic smile on her face.

"You talked! All by yourself! Not even with anything written on your hand! I'm so proud of you!" She turned back around to properly put the DVD on the tray. Bonnie sat still, blushing when she realized what a nice butt Marceline had. "Bonnie are you ok? you're all red?"

Bonnie blushed even more. "N-no I-I-I'm g-goo-good" Marceline looked puzzled. "S-some-sometimes I-I g-get a st-st-stutter w- wh-when I'm ne-ner-nervous" Marceline smiled and sat down next to Bonnie. She stroked her hair, cradling her hands around Bonnie's face.

"You don't ever have to be nervous with me. I promise I'll never leave you" A tear ran down her face. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She gave Marceline a watery smile and pulled her in for a hug. Marceline seemed surprised at first, then she smiled and held Bonnie tight to her.

They stayed like that until they both jumped at the sound of a Zombie's roar. Marceline and Bonnie both let out a bashful laugh. They turned their attention to the screen. As soon as the first person's neck was torn out Bonnie let out a little "Eep!" and buried her face into Marceline's shoulder. Marceline giggled a little bit, then put her arm around Bonnie.

"Its ok Bonnie, don't you worry…"

Bonnie slowly looked up at Marceline. "Um… C-can you warn me … next time." Marceline smiled, and gently nodded. She then pulled Bonne closer.

"Oh, watch out, that guy's head's coming off." Bonnie "eep"ed again and nuzzled her head in the curve of Marceline's neck. Marceline pulled a blanket over her 'Friend'.

…

"Oh god…" Marceline looked down at Bonnie. "She fell asleep. My dad's coming home in an hour… I need to do something.." Marceline looked for her phone. It was all the way across the table. "I'll never be able to reach that…" right next to her was Bonnie's phone. "Well maybe one of her friends can help me out here. She scrolled through her contacts. "I know Lady…" She opened up her keyboard and started to type. She was using her right hand, and she is left-handed so this simple task was extremely difficult for her.

 **Bonnibel(3:36): uh hii thbis isz Marckeline.**

 **Lady(3:37): Marceline?**

 **Bonnie(3:37): Yesd, I'mn havbing som trouibles**

 **Lady(3:37) : Yeah… I can tell uh where's Bubblegum?**

 **Bonnie(3:38): Wsell shle's ashleep… on topp ofv me.**

 **Bonnie (3:38): Andf thads thwe problemn, myy Dadf isx comijng holme sooon andf hew doesnty aproove of me havingt friunds…**

 **Lady(3:39): ooooh so you guys got it on!**

 **Lady(3:39): jk**

 **Bonnie(3:39): THIUS ISNMT THG TIMME TO BEW HJOKING!**

 **Lady(3:39): lol ok, sorry, Its such a funny situation! But she's a really deep sleeper so it will be hard to wake her up, so I just suggest carrying her somewhere and then staying around that area**

 **Bonnie(3:40): Thlanks Ladfy**

Marceline slowly shifted over and picked Bonnie up, one arm under her knees, and one arm under her shoulders, her elbow supporting her head. she carried her upstairs and set her in her bed. She then ran downstairs to check in with her father. She told him she needed alone time, so she could run up and sit with Bonnie. She sat on her desk chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is the author! figured you would want another update**

Bonnie sat up in bed. She looked at the covers. _What the… I've never been in this room in my life!Have I been kidnapped?_ She pulled the covers over her head as she heard a noise. _Wow… these sheets smell really good… like strawberries_ She remembered where she recognised the strawberry scent. _Marceline! Oh good I must be in Marceline's bed._ Bonnie blushed " _Oh glob! I'm in Marceline's bed!_ She peeked her head out from under the black, grey and red plaid comforter. "M-marceline?" She waited for a response. when nothing came she pushed her whole head out from beneath the covers. She found a sleeping Marceline who must've fallen out of her desk chair because she was sprawled across the ground. Bonnie didn't want to wake her up so she slowly and carefully got out of bed and took this chance to look around Marceline's cluttered room. She stepped over an amp cable to check out a beautiful red bass shaped like an axe. _Hee hee i get it, like Gene Simmons._ She reached out a shaky hand to try to touch the absolutely flawless red finish.

A small beep went off. _Oh no! My alarm! where's my phone!_ She spun around to try to silence it before the song played at full volume. She ended up getting the aux cable wrapped around her foot. She collapsed on the ground, bringing a shower of recording equipment and different types of guitars upon her. Surprisingly enough that didn't wake Marceline up. Then her alarm on her phone went off.

"Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got"

Marceline frowned in her sleep

"Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot"

Bonnie was having difficulties getting out from under all the stuff that was on her. Marceline's eyes were un-noticeably tearing up.

"Wouldn't it be nice to get away"

Marceline slowly opened her eyes, tears running down her face. Bonnie pulled herself out of the wreckage.

"Where everybody knows your name"

"SIMON!" She screamed, surprizing Bonnie and stopping her in her tracks.

As the song continued, Marceline stood, looking for somebody. "SIMON...Simon?" Bonnie looked at the distraught girl. She knows what it feels like to be in her shoes. She closed her eyes sorrowfully and opened her arms. Marceline lunged forward, and grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. She rested her head in the bend of Bonnie's soft neck and sobbed.

After a few minutes, when Marceline pulled away, Bonnie gestured to her mess.

"I knocked over your stuff…" Marceline let out a watery laugh

"Bonnie, I don't care about that, ya dingus!" They both let out a laugh, then they embraced again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'd really appreciate it if you peeps reviewed please, it makes me happy :) Also I'm sorry, I posted the wrong chapter yesterday

Oh and p.s. this chapter's in Marceline's POV, sorry its so long. I plan on another chapter coming real soon.

"Ok, so after that whole fiasco, we just went back to sleep! It was kinda weird, but we were, like, totally relaxed with each other… KEILA! I doubt she'd be up for that, and I'm not gonna try. She's a sweet, shy, cute girl who has her own values, and I want to respect that!... Yeah, whatever. Talk to you later."

Marceline turned around to Lady and a short chubby girl dressed in purple with an obnoxious amount of makeup on and a sour expression on her face. Marceline scowled at the lumpy-ish purple girl. "Uh, Lady… What is THAT?" Lady snorted.

" 'That' is LSP. She's been away on vacation for a couple weeks and she wanted to meet you."

"GLOB Lady you said it was a guy!"

"No, I said 'The new kid likes Bubblegum' "

"Yeah, which means he's a gu- Ohhhhhh! so you're… Gay!?"

"Uh…" Marceline was getting really pissed at this girl. She eyed Lady as if to say "Can I hit her yet?" Lady shook her head so Marceline responded with "No, and if your small mind would care to listen-"

"SMALL MIND!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISS … MISS… MISS. ASS… THING!"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Ok fuck face, if your gonna insult me then you better do it right. Also the only reason I'm not pummeling you to the ground right now is because your sweet little friend here says I can't. Now I woke up in a really good mood and if you ruin it I swear to glob I will straight up murder your ass!" Lady and LSP both stood in silence. Marceline turned around, stopped and turned back around. "Oh and by the way I'm bi." she turned around. And lifted her her arms, flipping off LSP from behind.

…

Marceline smiled to herself and lazily found her way to her seat and collapsed into her chair. Bonnie's so cute… the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs, and how she always tries to cover up her smile. But jeez I spend so much time staring at her I'm not learning any algebra… But its worth it. Bonnie looks great in pink... I wonder if that's why she wears it so much…. I wonder if Bonnie-

Someone had sat down next to her. No one usually sat next to her in art class so she was surprised. She glance up, her goofy smile fading until she saw a flash of pink. "Bonnie! What are you doing here!?" Marceline rubbed the back of her neck. "Well you know, like you're usually not in this class… Not that I care! I mean yeah i care but I don't mind… yeah… heh" Marceline blushed in her subtle little way, trying very hard to bring herself to make eye contact. It wasn't usually a problem for her, but around Bonnie, she lost all confidence in herself.

Bonnie giggled. Oh my glob she's so adorable… Marceline watched Bonnie, not blinking at all. I could just stare at her all day… She brushed her pink hair away from her face and looked at the floor. "So, Bonnibutt what happened that made you come to my art class." Bonnibutt?! Seriously! Oh my glob!

"Um…" Bonnie looked at Marceline shyly. "Uh, I was… um, bullied, so they changed my classes." Oh glob, I'm gonna kick this asshole's face.

Marceline slammed her hands on the table. "Who is Bothering you?!"

"Marcy, you don't-"

Heh, she gave me a nickname… wow "Bonnibel Belle Bates, tell me right now who's been bothering you!"

The bell rang and the teacher sauntered in the classroom. Bonnibel lowered her head. "His name's Ricardio."

"THAT GUY!? he's in my lunch period… he's a total sicko. Imma punch his babymakers" She sat back down and smiled at Bonnie.

"Marcy! That's too distasteful!"

Marceline chuckled to herself. Typical "Don't worry" She put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I will always be here to protect you!"

Bonnie blushed. "y-you don't have t-to do that"

"Too bad! I'm gonna no matter what you say. This guy's getting his as-... Butt kicked"

Bonnie giggled "ok, whatever you say…. oh and… thanks dingus."

Marceline smiled warmly and winked at her. "Anytime, nerd"

"Jerk"

"dork"

"Idiot"

"Geek"

"Moron"

"Stupid head!"

Bonnie giggled"Stupid head?"

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Marceline crossed her arms defiantly.

"No… its just… Cute.." Bonnie looked down and blushed furiously.

Wait… did she just call me cute? I think she did, holy crap. She's really getting comfortable with me… "Well… you're cute too Bonnie, like really cute…"

"GIRLS AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU TWO!?" Mr. Lich said.

The two girls sat in silence. Half way through the class Marceline discreetly pushed a note to Bonnie. It read: WANNA HANG LATER?

Bonnie smiled and nodded her head.

Awesome. I wonder if she'll stay over again. This time we should watch a different movie… one more her style… like Nemo. Yeah, good idea. Oh maybe I can teach her to play my Bass… that would be fun, and sort of romantic in a way. Marceline gently nodded to herself and drifted her gaze to Bonnie. I can't believe she likes me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for ya dinguses. P.S. Back to Bonnie's PoV**

Bonnie got off the bus laughing with Marceline. She had noticed she'd been getting more comfortable with Marceline, but she still was unable to hold a conversation, so usually she just stared at Marceline and listened. She usually liked listening, but she absolutely LOVED listening to Marceline. Right now she was talking about her history in music. Bonnie smiled. _This is so wonderful, I love how she understands that I don't talk much._ Bonnie was lost in her daydreams about Marceline, and she started to stagger behind. She stared at Marceline. _Her backside looks just as good as her frontside._ Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off of Marceline's butt…. Until she turned around.

"Bonnie what are you doing back the-... were you staring at my butt?" Bonnie turned extremely bright red.

"Uh…. Wh-wha-what, uhmmm, I-I d-don't...N-no-" _Dangit! she caught me, oh my glob!_

"Dude you were totally looking at it! You've been caught!" Marceline buckled over in laughter as Bonnie stood in silence, beet-red. _What do I do!_

As the laughter died down Marceline stood up and wrapped her arm around Bonnie. "Ha ha ha, Oh- Ok Bon- Ha ha ha, Bonnie let's ,HA, let's go inside… heh heh" They stepped through the door. Marceline stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on the couch was her father reading the newspaper.

"Good evening Marceline." _Crap, Marceline's father. She's told me about him… he's evil… should I just stand still, so he hopefully doesn't see me?_ "and who is this little… friend? of yours?"

"Uh dad… this is Bonnie."

Her father eyed Bonnibel warily. "Ok… We'll talk later, Marceline." His eyes shifted back to the obituaries put her hand on the small of Bonnie's back and led her to her room.

"Whew, ok. My dad doesn't like me having friends. Anyway, what do you wanna do? We can watch a movie, I can teach you how to play my bass…" Marceline smirked "I Know what you wanna do…" Bonnie furrowed her eyes, suspicious. "You wanna stare at my butt some more!" Bonnie blushed and gently hit Marceline on the shoulder. Marceline responded by bending over with her but in the air. "LOOK AT IT BONNIE! ITS SO BEAUTIFUL ISNT IT!?" _Oh my glob, what an idiot. She's a cute idiot though._ She finally busted out laughing. "touch it bonnie" She wiggled her eyebrows "I know you want to!" Bonnie rolled her eyes. Marceline laughed and rolled onto her back. Bonnie laid down next to her.

For a few minutes they just laid there laughing. Marceline rolled on her side, and Bonnie soon followed suit. Their smiles both faded as they stared into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful Bonnie…" Bonnie blushed. _I think she's gonna kiss me… What if i'm a bad kisser, I don't even know how to kiss!_ Marceline awkwardly cleared her throat and say up. "Um, lets watch a movie." Bonnie sat up.

"Uh, ok… not that Zombie… smoosher 25 thing again?"

Marceline snorted. "You mean, Zombie Massacre 1? No, we won't. How about a Disney movie?"

"Do you have Mary Poppins?" Marceline nodded. "Mary Poppins was my childhood! lets watch that! Please please pleeeaaasssee!?"

"Ok Bonnie" Marceline smiled. "You know, you just said a whole entire sentence, and more, without stuttering at all! This calls for a celebration!" She then rushed out of the room.

"Wait marceline!?" Bonnie awkwardly stood in the middle of the room waiting for her to return. _Her room smells good… just like her. Strawberries…_ Marceline ran through the door holding wine glasses filled with, "Chocolate milk?" Bonnie laughed as she grabbed a glass.

"Cheers Bon-Bon!" they touched their glasses together and brought their glasses to their lips. "Hey, I'll go put the VHS in." Marceline put the VHS in the slot and rewinded through the commercials. "There we go." Marceline jumped onto her bed and patted the spot next to her. Bonnie sat down and Marceline pulled the covers over Both of them. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jane and Michael were brought in by the police officer. Marceline looked over at Bonnie. She was staring at the screen with such wonder…

Marceline put her arm over Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie relaxed her head on Marceline. _This feeling right now is so amazing…_ Marceline then leaned her head down and kissed the top of her head. Bonnie blushed, and turned her head up. She put her hands on either side of of Marceline's face and pulled her in. Her lips made contact with Marceline's. Marceline put her hands on Bonnie's hips. _She's kissing me… I'm kissing her… This is my first kiss… She's an extremely good kisser…_ _ **You must be an awful kisser, shit, she's only kissing you out of pity!**_ The two girls slowly separated.

"Woah Bonnie, you're a great kisser" Marceline breathily said.

Bonnie smiled "So are you." They hugged each other and Bonnie gave Marceline a peck on the cheek. They went back to their original positions and watched Mary Poppins float from the sky.

 _Wow. I'm SO lucky..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's another update.**

It was early morning before school **,** so early that even the most punctual of even the teachers hadn't arrived yet. Except two young girls...

"No. No. No way!" Bonnie vigorously shook her head. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you anywhere near my parents!" Bonnie stared, stone faced at Marcy.

Marcy folded her arms and put on a pouty face. "Aw, C'mon Bonnie, Can you really say no to this face…?"

 _Oh my glob she's so cute..._ Bonnie rolled her eyes to try and suppress a smile. It didn't work. "Ok FINE! but don't come whining to me when they won't stop fawning over you!"

"Bonnie I've been trying to get my dad to spare me a passing glance my whole life. I think I'll more than appreciate the gesture." Marceline winked at Bonnie, which as always sent her heart fluttering. "Oh, dude!… I forgot my notes in the music classroom last night, I'm gonna go run and get them!" She sped down the hallway, leaving Bonnie all alone… or so she thought.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around. "You can come out guys. I know you're there." Finn, Jake, LSP, and Lady all shamefully climbed out of the Janitors closet.

"How'd you know Bubblegum?" Finn said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well for one, every time Marcy said anything to me, LSP said 'Oh my glob'"

"Oh my glob, she called her Marcy!"

Lady looked at LSP, "Yeah I've noticed that, and Marceline calls Bubblegum by her real name."

Bonnie sighed exasperatedly. "Can we please address the issue of you guys spying on us?"

Lady spoke up "Well, when I got the text last night that you guys kissed, I forwarded it to everyone. And then everyone was like: 'What, I totally don't think that our socially awkward Bonnie would kiss anyone' so LSP was like 'Well we should go see for ourselves if she actually had the guts to do it.' so then we devised a plan to see if-" They all froze hearing footsteps running down the hall."

"Dammit guys get back in the closet!" Bonnie shoved her friends back into the cramped closet. She casually leaned against the wall and took out her phone. _please don't notice my friends are in the closet. Please don't not-_ She heard Marceline fall and swear very loudly. _Oh my glob what an idiot._

"Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up and marveled at Marceline. She had made a total wardrobe change. She was wearing her black skinny jeans, white dress shirt, black velvet vest, and a bright red tie. "Heh, um hi…" Bonnie could see her friends freaking out in the small window of the Janitors closet door.

Bonnie took a step closer. "Marceline…" She said breathily. Marceline blushed and pulled a rose, or what was left of it, from the hand that was behind her back. Bonnie laughed at the squashed rose. A hushed "Oh my GLLLLOOOOBBB" could be heard. Bonnie secretly rolled her eyes.

Marceline blushed "Heh, yeah… I tripped…" Bonnie laughed and grabbed the rose.

Marceline chuckled, embarrassed. She grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Bonnie, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Bonny heard a high pitched squeal. Marceline squeezed her eyes shut, scared she would lose Bonnie. _Oh my glob… Did she really ask me out?!_ Bonnie blushed furiously.

"M-M-Marceline, I-I w-would lo-love to!" She smiled shyly. She looked at the ground, then back up at Marcy. Marceline had the biggest goofiest smile that Bonnie's ever seen. _I gotta say, I love this girl. She's SO cute, but badass at the same time._ Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist, picked her up and spun her around. Bonnie shrieked and laughed at the same time. "Hey dweeb, wanna go to your place tonight?" Marceline put bonnie down.

"I can't say no to that face, you nincompoop!" Marceline grabbed Bonnie's hips, and Bonnie put her arms around Marceline's neck. They both smiled as they kissed each other, happier than they've been in a long time. "Oh my glob they actually did it!" Jake screamed "There go your chances with Bubblegum Finn!" The two girls pulled away, their foreheads touching. They both giggled listening to the antics in the Janitor's closet.

Jake was laughing at Finn, and Finn was frantically trying to prove his 'Manliness' to Jake, naming off girls he had 'Chances' with. Lady was yelling at Jake for not being as romantic as Marceline. LSP was taking pictures while screaming 'DRAMA BOMB YOU GUYS! DRAMA BOMB!'

"I'm sorry about my crazy friends, Marcy…"

"Our crazy friends"

They smiled and kissed again, happy as can be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! I'm back. Here's a new chapter, and its in Marcy's Pov**

 _Ok, so the water's boiling… the bread's in the oven... My Dad's gone… I have my computer up and running for binge watching the office… Oh grod, I need to clean the house!_ Marceline jumped over her couch grabbing the empty Pringles tube and sweeping the crumbs on the floor. "Schwabl! Here's a treat!" Her tiny poodle waddled over to the spot where Marcy was pointing. "Good dog… my own personal vacuum." She ran through her house grabbing garbage and her dirty clothes. A knock on the door rang out. _Damn she's here!_ Marcy ran by the mirror to check how she looked then dashed to the door. She took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"Hey Marceline!" A boy that looked astoundingly similar to Marceline stepped in, unwelcome. "Guess who just dropped out of college!" He jumped on the couch and pulled a beer from the plastic bag he was carrying. _OH GLOB WHY!_

"Marshall is there any way you could go somewhere else for now because I-"

"Why the fuck are you dressed up so nice?"

Marceline clenched her fists as he belched. "If you would listen-" He turned the tv on.

"Marshall you need to leave my girlfr- um… my best friend is coming over." He raised his eyebrows.

"She hot?"

"Excuse me!?"

"IS. SHE. HOT!" Marceline didn't know how to answer. Either way she didn't have time to because there was a quiet knock on the door.

"PLEASE GET _THE FUCK_ OUT MARSHALL!" Marceline straightened her rainbow tie hanging from her neck and sighed. _Great. Just Fucking great._ She walked to the door and swung it open. This time she sent the visitor a cheery grin. "Hey Bonnie!" Bonnie blushed and awkwardly nodded. _I love this nerd._ She moved out of the way for Bonnie to come in. As soon as Bonnie stepped in, Marshall let out a loud cat call.

"She is hot Marce!" Marceline gave her brother an angry look and put her arm around Bonnie. "Can I bang her?" Marcy flipped him off.

"Hey Bon, how about- " The fire alarm screeched through the house. "SHIT!" Marceline ran to the kitchen and Bonnie followed, giggling at Marceline frantically taking the bread out of the oven and calming the ferocious bubbles streaming out of the pot. Bonnie walked over and turned the stove down. She also stirred the bubbles away. She turned to Marcy holding lumps of coal which was what was left of the garlic bread. "Heh… woops…" Bonnie giggled and kissed Marcy on the cheek.

"Who was that by the way?" Marceline set the bread on the counter. She folded her arms and leaned against it.

"My stupid brother… Sorry about that by the way."

"Do you mean a surprise visit from a scumbag or the Great Kitchen Fiasco of 2016?"

"Heh, both…" Marcy lowered her head in shame. Bonnie walked closer to Marcy.

"It's ok, mistakes happen to everyone, right? If this happened to me you'd be saying the same thing."

"Glob no, I'd be on the ground laughing!... This date isnt going very well is it?" She laughed to herself sadly, but became instantly distracted as Bonnie placed her hands on Marcy's hips pulling her closer. Marcy looked up and slowly wrapped her arms around Bonnie's sides.

"All is good, see?" She then leaned in and kissed Marceline. When they finally parted she said "We can still save it."

"How about we order pizza?"

"Ok… is it sad that I know Domino's number by heart, but none of my friends."

" I've got the same issue. I didn't think you were _as much_ of a loner as me."

"I didn't know you were a loner at all!" Marceline smirked and dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Well I'm not entirely a loner, I've got some friends back- yes um Large sausage-" Marshall started laughing. "Wait! Shit Marshall how long have you been standing there?"

He smirked "Long enough. Have you told dad about you and little miss pinky over here?"

"No and you better not either."

"Ok I won't…" Marceline sighed in relief. "IF pinko does me a few favors…"

"Marshall what the fuck! No you are not getting anywhere near her!" Marceline put her arm protectively around Bonnie.

"Ok. Suit yourself…" He smirked and pulled out his phone.

"Bonnie you'd better go. I'm so sorry I didn't know he was going to-" Bonnie cut her off with a passionate and loving kiss on the mouth.

"Marceline I L-... really like you so its ok I'm sorry!" She ran out the door to her house.

Marceline sat in shock. _Wow… she's good at that._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Here's an update. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Comments are appreciated please**

Bonnie ran down the steps in her house. No one else in the house was awake because it was 3:35 AM, but she had just gotten a text from Marceline. It was rather garbled, but it got the point across. She swung her door open, where a sobbing Marceline was standing, barely. Her right eye was black and swollen so bad she couldn't open it. Her lip was cut and bleeding. Her hood was up and she was clutching her stomach. In her free hand she held an old and worn stuffed toy. She utterly collapsed into Bonnie.

"Oh Marcy…" Marceline lifted her arms and wrapped them around Bonnie.

"I kn-know its a lot to ask of you, but can I p-please stay here for a-"

"Yes Marceline of course you can, as long as you need. My parents surely won't mind. This is an emergency, and they've been wanting to meet you. Now come on, lets go get you fixed up." Bonnie half carried her girlfriend up the stairs to the bathroom with the first aid kit in it. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat Marcy down there. Bonnie wet a washcloth and dabbed the blood from her lip and from a cut on her temple. "Who did this? Your dad or brother?"

"Both, they teamed up on me. I can take my brother in a fight, and I can run faster than my dad, but I can't take them both at the same time." Bonnie nodded, concerned.

"Is your brother going to be home for a while?" She poured some rubbing alcohol onto the washcloth. "OK this is going to sting really bad…" She pressed the washcloth to the cuts on her face. She took a sharp inhale and winced.

"Yeah, I think so. Unfortunately Asshole Marshall told Dad that he was too smart for college and they kicked him out. I don't know how even Asshole Dad fell for that one." Bonnie hummed in thought as she peeled off the label on a Band-Aid. "Perhaps Marshall came home looking for you to do something 'bad' to get all of the blame on you." She gently placed the Band-aid on the cut on her temple. "This one," she said, pointing to the cut on Marcy's lip "Is just going to have to heal with magical girlfriend kisses." She gently placed a kiss on her lips and grabbed Marcy's hand. "Wait, why is your hand wet!?" Bonnie pulled her hand away, noticing that it was red. "Oh my Glob Marcy! Move your hand!" Marceline didn't move her hand away from her stomach. "Oh my Glob!" Bonnie pushed her hand away, revealing a noticeably large red spot on the hoodie. "Oh Glob Marcy! Arms up!" She pulled the hoodie off of her, she had a grey 'no smoking t-shirt' on underneath, which she must've been wearing when it happened, due to the cut in the shirt, and the even larger splotch of red. "Marcy what the hell happened!?" She started pulling the shirt off Marcy, who was sitting quietly. Almost as if she was embarrassed. Underneath her shirt, her pale skin was covered in bruises, and scars that told her this wasn't the first time she'd been stabbed. "Oh Marcy… What happened."

"It's Ok Bonnie, I'll be fine. This happens a lot. My brother has a switchblade attitude. Literally." Marceline snorted at her own joke.

"Marcy! This isn't the time to be joking! Get up we are going to the hospital."

"Bonnie no! They can't know my brother did this."

"Why? He treats you like dirt."

"Because even though, I still love him. Besides, he's too much of an idiot to survive jail."

"Fine we'll tell them you got mugged, but you need stitches. Deal?" Bonnie started scribbling a note to her parents where they were.

"Deal." Bonnie wrapped a blanket around Marceline and basically carried her to the car. Bonnie got in the Driver's side and turned the key and headed to the hospital.

…..

"Luckily she doesn't have any internal bleeding, and the blade avoided all arteries and major organs, so she should be set after a few stitches. It was lucky that you found her when you did, she lost a lot of blood."

"Yes, found. I figured she'd need those stitches. Thank you Doctor Princess."  
"Oh, and also she might feel a little… loopy due to the blood loss and the painkillers, so be wary."

"Ok doctor. I will. Thank you."

Bonnie anxiously waited for her girlfriend's stitches to be over with. When the doors to the waiting room swung open and a silly looking Marceline was wheeled out Bonnie felt so relieved. She walked over to Marcy, who was giving her the goofiest smile she had ever seen. "Alright dingus, lets go." Marceline giggled like a three year old.

"Hey Bonnie" she said in an exaggerated whisper. "They gave me drugs!" Bonnie laughed.

"Those are prescription drugs honey." Marceline crossed her arms in a pout.

"Still drugs..." Marceline turned and looked at Bonnie as she was signing Marcy out. "Heh, Bon-Bon. I think you are neat. I mean you're hot, and cute, and sexy…" Bonnie instantly started laughing.

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, and you're super smart too. And you've got the biggest heart of anybody I've ever met! And you've got issues, big ones, but somehow you get through them, and you find room for others, even if its hard for you." Bonnie had finished signing her out and was crouched so she was on Marceline's level in the wheelchair. "I think that's an amazing thing, and no one else in the world is like that. And somehow I got you."

"Well Marceline I have to tell you, I know someone hot, and cute, and incredibly sexy who's a genius, she doesn't know it though. And this girl has issues, big ones too, and she fights through with all her might, and somehow gives all her love out to everybody until she unfortunately doesn't have any left for herself. And she's the most amazing thing I've ever laid eyes on… And she's mine… For some reason she likes me… And I can't figure that out…." Bonnie put her hand on Marceline's cheek and kissed her. Marceline just looked at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Alright then, let's go home."

Bonnie wheeled her to the car and drove home, Marceline singing incredibly off key and loud the whole way. Then Bonnie, Marcy, and Hambo fell asleep together on the couch after a long, long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres another update.**

"Ah…fuck" Marceline tried to sit up. Then she fell back onto the couch.

"Hey, Marcy… You've gotta take your painkillers." Bonnie shifted to hold Marcy in a seated position. She grabbed a cup of water and handed her girlfriend the prescribed dosage. Marceline hesitantly swallowed the pills.

"Can I meet your parents now?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Marceline, they aren't even up yet. But when they are of course you can." Bonnie added nervously.

"Bon-Bon, I can't sleep…" She whined.

"Have you met Timmy yet?" Marceline shook her head "TIMMY!" Bonnie shrieked. A fat cat lumbered down the stairs and waddled over to the couch where the two girls were snuggling. The cat jumped up onto the couch and forced its lard filled body in between the two girls.

"Well, hello there Timmy." She patted his head as Timmy nuzzled his head into her side. "Heh, nice." Bonnie smiled at Marceline, watching her as she made faces at her cat.

"U-uh M-Marcy?..."

Marceline hummed in acknowledgement as Timmy climbed on her lap.

"Why… Why did you want to be friends with me? I mean for a while I couldn't even talk to you… I still can't say what's on my mind half the time and yet you still stay with me…"

"Because I knew, and know, you're genuine. Especially if you actually get enough courage to speak, I know it's your true feelings. Y'know authenticity is sexy." Bonnie blushed and giggled.

"Apparently you think I'm sexy and cute and hot." Marceline smirked.

"What you didn't know that? And I can't remember anything that happened after I got my stitches last night, so I hope that's all I said…"

"W-wait you have more to say!? Is it bad!"

"Nope" She smirked

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" She turned and kissed the tip of Bonnie's nose. Bonnie frowned, but then checked her phone. Lady had texted her.

 **Lady (6:04): You know next time you leave during a skype call tell me how long you're going to be gone. I fell asleep after 30 minutes by the way.**

 **Bonnie(6:04): Sorry Lady I had an emergency…**

 **Lady(6:06): Did it have something to do with Miss SuperHotNeighbor?**

Bonnie looked up to her girlfriend and giggled.

 **Bonnie(6:08): You know "Miss SuperHotNeighbor" is here reading these texts…**

 **Lady(6:08): Oh she did stay over night! Fucking Knew it was her! Did you guys get it on!?**

 **Bonnie(6:10) o yeah lady marceline totally fucked me hard all nite it was so grate**

 **Lady(6:11): Due to the total lack of grammar in that sentence, I'm going to believe your girlfriend stole your phone. Now whats the real reason you ditched me?**

 **Bonnie(6:12): we had a really bad emergency, Marcy's dad and brother attacked her. She needed to go to the hospital. Sorry again that I ditched you.**

 **Lady(6:12) Naw I'm sorry… that was a real emergency.**

 **Bonnie(6:14) then after that we fucked each other good and hard we just kept going at it all night**

 **Bonnie(6:15) ill give you all the details if u want my sexy mistress videotaped it we used tons of toys that she bought andFghjJjkll**

 **Lady(6:15) Oh Glob! No more Stop!**

Marceline blushed furiously while slapping Marceline's arm

 **Bonnie(6:16) I'm so sorry Marceline got my phone, I'm so sorry, btw none of that happened, ok none!**

 **Lady(6:17) Ok, but just so you know, if it ever does happen please don't tell me 'the details' dude. Both of you guys are my friends and I don't wanna see that man… yuck**

 **Bonnie(6:18) Yeah I'm sorry**

"Marceline!" Bonnie whisper-shouted. Marceline started giggling uncontrollably.

In-between giggles she said "What do you mean, don't you want to please your 'sexy mistress'!" Bonnie blushed

"Marceline Abadeer, I'm going to kill you!"

"You can't, I'm injured…" Marceline put on her puppy dog face which caused Bonnie to blush.

"Fine, but I'm going back to sleep. I can't handle my 'sexy mistress' right now." Bonnie snuggled into her girlfriend and closed her eyes. Marceline did the same and pulled the blanket over them both. She reached for Hambo and snuggled him under her chin. Timmy the cat jumped onto the two of them and rolled himself into a ball he yawned and settled down for a little while longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres another update sorry its so late**

"Bonnibel Belle Bates." _Shit_ Bonnie shot up, causing Timmy to fall on the floor, letting out a screech. Somehow Marceline stayed asleep with one arm wrapped around Bonnie and the other around Hambo.

"H-hi mom" Bonnie stammered.

"May I ask who you're sleeping with?" Bonnibel's mother, a tall blonde woman that had the composure of a sassy drill sergeant. She tapped her high-heeled foot and crossed her arms.

"Uh- Mom th-this isn't wh-what it looks l-like"

"It better not be. Because you know as well as I what would happen if it was."

Bonnibel gulped and nodded. "Y-yes ma'am." Luckily her father, who was a jolly man who wore his tie loosely around his neck, walked in carrying the note Bonnie had scribbled the night before.

"Here Betsy. Says the poor girl was kicked outta her house and was harmed and needed to be taken to the hospital. Can't refuse our daughter's girlfriend a place to stay, 'specialy when she's hurt."

Betsy looked at the paper. "How'd she get hurt?"

Bonnie looked at Marcy to check if she was still asleep. "Her father and brother attacked her for being gay. Her brother stabbed her and I took her to the hospital last night and got her stitches."

She nodded. "Good girl. Well today's a Saturday so you don't have to go to school, but I expect you to still do good with your studies."

Just then Marceline stirred. "Is it time to wake up?" She mumbled to Bonnie. She nodded.

"You wanted to meet my parents right? Well here they are." Marcy shot up, then winced, regretting the action immediately. Betsy raised an eyebrow, but Bonnie's father stepped forward with a goofy grin.

"Well hiya there! Bonnibel has not stopped talking about you since the minute you moved in. Every time you practice your Bass, she makes everyone be quiet so she can listen from the window." Marceline shook his hand laughing at her blushing girlfriend. "Oh, and my name's Bertram, but you can call me Bertie!"

"Uh, ok, its nice to meet you Bertie."

Marceline's eyes shifted towards Betsie. "Hello. I'm Betsie Bates. We've heard a lot about you, and must I say I know a thing or two about girls like you. Do not break our daughter's heart or we'll break yours." Marceline blinked in shock as Betsie sashayed into the next room.

"Is she always like that?"

"No," Said Bertie "Once she gets to know you better she'll lighten up. Now tell me about your music. I hear you're quite good." Marceline's eyes lit up.

"Thank you! I have a band that's pretty well known in the state where I'm from, The Scream Queens, and it was a total bummer that I had to move, because that means it all has to be put on hiatus. We are planning on doing a tour later in the year with a few other starting bands. I can give you guys my family tickets if you want, my family sure won't need them."

Bonnie almost jumped on Marcy. "YES! Ahem… yes we'd appreciate that offer very much. Thank you."

Bertie chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you girls in peace." He walked into the kitchen, getting surprised when the toaster spat out two sliced of burned bread.

"Ok Bonnie. Today we need to sneak into my house and get some things. My dad works on Saturdays and Marshall's probably out gambling or drinking, so today would be the best time to do so." Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"How would we get in?"

"I have a key. I was just going to go through the garage, but anyone can change the garage code, and I figure there's no time to get a locksmith to change the locks so I snuck into Asshat Dad's room and stole his extra key."

"Nice. Couldn't have done it better myself."

The two got up, Marceline finding that she had one of Bertie's flannel on because her clothes were bloodied the night before. They walked out the door announcing to Bertie where they were going. They snuck in the door and walked up the steps to Marcy's room.

"Ok I need some clothes…" She mumbled to herself, frantically picking clothes off the ground and putting them in her school backpack. "Got my schoolwork…" She grabbed a piggy bank that looked drastically out of place in her room. "Some money…"

Bonnie was paying close attention to one of the shirts on the floor. "Is this one your band's shirt?"

Marceline took a step closer. "Yeah." she picked it up. "Want it?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I've got more."

"Sure. She grabbed it and smiled."

"Oh, I wore that last week when I was working out so it might smell…"

Bonnie sniffed it. "It smells like… angsty teenager."

Marceline instantly got defensive and yelled "I am not angsty!" She pulled her bass off the wall and slung it over her shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Marceline you are the angstiest person I've ever met." She stood and started to head out the door.

Marceline sighed, defeated. "Shut up." She lightly shoved Bonnie as they headed out the door. "Is angstiest even a word?"

"Yup. And you are the definition."

"Shut up!" Marceline laughed.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." Bonnie smiled at her as Marceline put her free arm around her shoulder.

"Well as they say, 'on angel's wings, love flew in'"

"That… was really angsty Marceline." They both laughed.

"The angstiest." She leaned in and kissed Bonnie on the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Dudes I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been going through a rough time but here you go!

"Boom!" Marceline yelled "My Bog Banshee Angel transfers ALL of her hit Points,killing your fatapillar!" Marceline smiled widely and cockily crossed her arms. The two were sitting on the carpeted floor, playing Marceline's favorite game, Card Wars.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows. She was losing… badly. "Hmmph…" She looked at her cards… "Um… I play… Bubblegum butt...and that means I draw three cards…" Bonnie pulled three cards and frowned, shifting from sitting on her knees to her butt. I'm never going to win… this game is stupid.

"Marceline I don't like this game…"

Marceline grinned "Does that mean you forfeit?" Marceline leaned forward wiggling her eyebrows. Glob damn she's adorable

Bonnie rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Yeah…" She threw her cards down as Marceline threw her arms up, singing 'We are the Champions' obnoxiously.

She stood up and winced at the pain radiating from her wound. "Woops… forgot about that son of a bitch…" Marcy lifted her shirt showing her stitched-up wound.

"Yeah how is that doing?" Bonnie crawled to Marceline, kneeling in front of her, so she was eye level with the stitches. That doesn't actually look too good...

"Meh, its good" She poked it "Ow… still a little tender I guess…" Marceline furrowed her eyebrows and continued to poke it. I'm sortof worried it's going to get infected… but I can't show her that… she'll get defensive...

"I think I know what can fix it! Magical Bonnie kisses!" Bonnie started gently kissing her wound and Marceline giggled. Bonnie gave up on the kisses and started blowing raspberries on her stomach.

"Oh My Glob STOP!" Marceline squealed as she fell onto the couch behind her, laughing. "That fucking tickles!" Bonnie jumped on her hips, straddling her and tickling her.

"I didn't know you were ticklish!" Bonnie said over Marceline's screams. Finally Marcy pushed Bonnie off, Bonnie awkwardly falling off the couch with a loud THUMP. She quickly sat on her.

"Ha! How does it feel to be the one on the bottom!" They both paused then laughed, Marceline laying down next to her. Wow… I'm really getting comfortable with her. Faster than I ever have with anyone... There was a long silence. "Bonnie… I think I love you."

Bonnie blushed furiously. Wait, WHAT oh glob… say something you're messing up… She's not going to stay with you. She hates you already this is all out of pity… but I do love her either way…

"I-I th-think I love you too M-Marcy" Dammit, why are you such a fuck-up Bonnie! You ruin everything!

"You're so cute Bon-Bon" really?

Another long pause while both of them laid on their backs, arms behind their head, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" Bonnie nodded, standing up. She helped Marcy up and they walked hand in hand out the door. "Hey, you know how your nickname is Bubblegum?"

Bonnie stared suspiciously at her. "... yeah?"

Marceline smirked, "and you know that last card you played… Bubblegum Butt…? Were you trying to tell me something?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie replied sarcastically, letting go of Marceline's hand. She slapped Marcy's butt, causing her to jump forward and grab the afflicted cheek. Woah… did I just do that! Marcy shot her a surprised look. "What!? You've said it before, I like your butt. It's a glob darn nice butt. It's my favorite butt." Woah, I told myself I'd never tell her that!

"Ha! Knew it! I predicted your butt love! You butt lover!" Bonnie blushed then smirked…

"Yeah you're right… but I'm not the only one who's a butt lover… I've caught you staring at my bum."

"What!?" Marceline's face flushed "Nuh uh!"

"Yeah, you're not even that subtle at it. Your eyes get all wide and you get this stupid smile on your face. Then you don't even hide it, you crane your neck and stuff."

"No way. You're delusional." Marceline poker faced poorly. Her entire face was red. "C'mon." She grabbed Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie giggled "Are you sure my hand is what you wanna hold!?" Where is this coming from Bonnie! Think before you speak!

Marceline grew even redder, if that was possible. "Shut up"

She's so cute… Bonnie giggled and kissed Marceline on her red cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie put her History book back her locker at the end of the day and paused to stare at the picture of Marceline taped to the inside. It was a picture Bonnie took when Marceline wasn't looking. They were in the park and Marceline was looking up at a balloon slowly drifting up into the sky. Her head was blocking the sun, projecting an angelic frame around her soft features. Her innocent smile revealed the childlike personality that she tried so desperately to cover up with her toughness. Her green eyes seemed to glow with pure joy, and her hair seemed to flow and move in the wind, even in the stillness of a photograph. "Wow…" she breathed.

"Ahem!" Bonnie jumped at the interruption "If you're done ogling at your girlfriend, your best friend could use some much needed attention." Bonnie blushed. _She sounds mad..._

"Hey Lady, I'm sorry… I guess I haven't really been… hanging out with you guys, have I?" _Shit… shit...shit..._

Lady rolled her eyes. "No, no you haven't. It's been like a month Bubblegum! You missed a lot. Finn asked out a chick named Pheobe, and they were dating for a while. She dumped him earlier today and he's a mess. Jake's trying to console him, and LSP is out to wreck poor Phoebe's life. How are you Bubblegum?"

"I'm ok, just a little worried about Marc-"

"Bubblegum can we hang out tonight, and maybe not talk about Marceline?" _Shoot… I messed up…_

"Yeah… Lemme just-" Bonnie pulled her phone out of her pocket. _Marcy might be worried… she's at home alone… But I might lose Lady…_ "Nevermind…" Bonnie put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the school with Lady.

….

 **Marcy's POV**

 _Oh Glob I'm in Hell…_ Marcy spat the last of the bile that had just arisen from her stomach into the toilet. She rolled onto her back, leaning against the sink. _Fuck…_ she pulled up the side of her shirt gently. _Damn… I'm really jacked up…_ Her wound was turning an unsightly shade of green. She leaned up to the toilet and vomited again. Afterwards she pulled herself up to her feet. _Bonnie can't know about this… she'll know I'm weak._ She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She grabbed her makeup and brushed it on her wound. _That stings…_

She checked her watch. _Bonnie will be home soon… I'll go cook her some spaghetti._ Marceline struggled down the stairs and into the kitchen. After the spaghetti was done, and the table was set even with a vase of flowers Marcy had picked from the neighbors' back yard ("they won't miss a few dozen roses, right?" she had assured herself.) She sat down and waited. "Bonnie should've been home half an hour ago… I wonder where she is… Oh Glob I don't feel good … I'm dizzy… I think this infection is worse than I thought..." _I need water…_ Marceline tried to stand, but her legs went weak and she saw spots. _Shit…_ Marceline fell, hitting her head hard on the corner of the table. A crack was sounded throughout the house. Blood pooled around her head. "Bonnie…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold= flashback, love you guys**

Bonnie stood in front of her front door pulling her keys out of her pocket. Her whole gang was there, well minus Marceline. After hanging for a while, they decided they wanted to go and have Bonnie show them how to make candy with her science stuff. "Hurry up Bubblegum, Finn's gotta pee!" Jake yelled at her. Finn desperately nodded while dancing around on one leg. Bonnie nodded. She usually would be a little calmer, or even laugh at how red Finn's face was growing, but something didn't seem right...

"I'm trying, but the lock's stubborn." She grunted. _I hate this door..._ She passed the strawberry milkshake she brought back for Marcy to Lady and heaved all her weight against it. The door opened loudly and Bonnie landed on the floor. Finn quickly ran for the bathroom upstairs, as that was always the cleanest, and Lady helped Bonnie up. "Thanks" She took the milkshake back, confused about the eerie silence.

"Soooo… You two are living together. Have you done it?" LSP interrogated. Bonnie blushed.

"No we haven't…" Even Jake looked shocked. _Woah… are we supposed to?_

"Really? I mean it's been awhile since you started dating. I guess I figured you wouldn't really think about that but not even Marceline? She seems the type to do it on date three." _That was out of line..._ Bonnie furrowed her brows and was about to say something rather mean when he heard Finn yell.

"Oh Glob!" Bonnie spun around and ran towards the kitchen. She dropped the shake and lunged for her girlfriend.

"Oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob…" tears ran down her face "c-c-call 911! P-p-please!" Jake and Lady ran from the other room and gasped as Finn pulled out his phone. He left the room to talk to the emergency dispatch lady. Bonnie's shaky hands searched for a pulse on her girlfriend's neck. "Please please please please…" she mumbled to no one in particular. She found the vein she was looking for and felt an, albeit soft, pulse. She let out a soft sigh of relief, but didn't let herself get too cocky. She continued to bawl her eyes out but strongly barked orders at her friends, going into full-fledged doctor mode. "Lady run upstairs and in the bathroom get gauze and bandages, Finn go wait outside for the ambulance and flag them down, Jake help me lift her onto this chair, gently, to keep her elevated… AND WHERE THE HELL IS LSP!" Bonnie sobbed again.

LSP walked in just as Marcy was propped up in the chair. "Jeez, girlfriend wasn't here for a few hours and you wind up killing yourself. Good job Abadeer." She scoffed. Lady walked down the stairs just in time to see Bonnie run to LSP and punch her right in the nose.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to my girlfriend like that again. Now get your sorry ass out of my house before I drag you out myself." LSP got up and left, completely shocked.

…..

At the hospital, Bonnie held Marceline's lifeless hand, listening to the evenly paced beeps coming from the heart monitor. She rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of Marcy's hand. "Glob Marcy I'm so sorry… I should've at least called…" She looked out of the room's door, exposed to the sounds of a busy emergency pediatric unit. _Can someone hurry up please!?_

Bonnibel thought back to the first few weeks when she and Marceline started dating. " **Bonnie! C'mere I've got a present for youuuu!" Bonnie spun around from her lab table, and instantly fell into Marceline who randomly entered her bedroom. She squealed and Marcy responded with her beautiful smile. She took a breath, beholding Marceline's beauty, but stopped before it got creepy.**

" **So what's my present?" Marceline's smile turned into a sly smirk and lifted Bonnie up and gently threw her on the floor and tickled her. She let another embarrassing squeal out and tried to wriggle out of beneath Marceline.**

" **Glob dammit Marcy I'm going to get you back!" She yelled in between giggles she threw her off and attempted tickling her, to no avail. "Wha?"**

" **I'm only ticklish in one spot and you'll never guess where!" She threw her arms behind her head, confidently. Bonnie smirked and tickled her ribcage. Marceline crumpled and giggled. She wiggled and laughed. "STOP STOP! HAHA!** Bonnie tried tickling her. Marcy didn't even twitch. Bonnie sighed. _I love you..._

Just then the doctor walked in, sporting a lab coat and a orange turtleneck, holding a clipboard. "Hello, I'm Dr. Principessa, or as the little ones like to call me, Dr. Princess." She smiled a warm smile and motioned to the pink tiara sticker on her nameplate. "Ok, so we'll need to check Marceline out. You are her… friend…?"

 _If I tell her that I'm her girlfriend she'll make me leave_ "Sister. And my name's Bonnibel"

"Right-o. So Marceline wouldn't mind you in here?"

"N-no. She'd be fine." Two pediatric nurses in scrubs with doughnuts and candy on them came in to insert an IV. Bonnie sat and watched. _Grod how is she so perfect, even when she's hurt?_

"Oh and Bonnibel, do you know anything about the injury on her stomach?" Dr. Princess pulled away the gown to expose Marceline's front. "This was covered in make-up."

Bonnie got up and walked towards her, trying not to blush at the parts of Marcy she had never seen before. _Stay cool, keep it PG Bonnibel…_ "Umm… yeah, she had a run-in with… a bully and they stabbed her. She was admitted a few days ago and got stitch-" Bonnie gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the infection as she laid eyes on it. "I didn't know it was infected!" _Oh my Glob, why didn't she tell me..._

"It's pretty bad, and on top of that she lost a lot of blood. We will give her strong anti-biotics through the IV. She may be unconscious for a while from the blood loss. For now I advise you to get some sleep, it's really late." Doctor pointed to the clock, which read 11:45 pm. The nurses tied the gown back around Marceline and silently left.

Bonnie struggled to find peace in the uncomfortable metal chair at Marcy's bedside. Eventually she crawled into bed with Marceline, careful of her bandaged head, and infected wound. She laid her head on Marcy's shoulder. _I'm so glad you are alive._ She slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the beautiful, melodic sound of Marcy's heartbeat. Bonnibel loved to listen, and that was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.


	16. Chapter 16 part 1

**This chapter has two parts. This is part 1**

"Uhhh… Jeebus…" Marceline stirred. "Fuck, it hurts" She clenched her fingers and found a warm, squishy lump resting in her arms. It was snoring lightly. She smiled _Awww…Bonnie.._ She tried lifting her head "AH FUCK!" she shot straight up, hair a mess, eyes still slightly puffy from sleep. Marceline decided that most would find that unattractive but Bonnie made it look so cute!

"OhmyGodI'msosorryMarcelineIwasn'tthereforyouespeciallywhenyoumademethatfancydi

nnerandworkedsohardonitandpretendedtonotbehurtand...and… Oh my God!" She started sobbing. She gently grabbed Marcy's hand and kissed it.

Marcy giggled. "It's ok Bon Bon! It's not your fault, and I fucking hope you ate that spaghetti though, I worked hard on it!" Bonnie gave a watery laugh and kissed Marcy again.

"Glob Marcy you're such a jerk."

"Hey, I was a jerk born into a bigger jerk family by one of the most un-jerky lady ever so, I don't know, maybe it's hereditary."

Bonnie laughed "I'm kidding cutiepie, you're not a jerk." she kissed Macy's cheek and settled back into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back it up. I am not cute!" Marceline shouted, aghast.

Bonnie scoffed "You're like the cutest person I've ever met!"

"No way! I'm evil!"

"Yeah, about as evil as a bunny rabbit." Bonnie retorted.

"Bonnibel" Marceline grabbed Bonnie's cheeks "I am 100% sure that I am the spawn of Satan." There was a long silence then Marceline started making weird faces and noises.

"Marceline, what the hell are you doing?"

Marceline giggled then hushed herself, failing to keep a straight face. "I- heh- I'm obviously speaking in tongues." She started having a giggle fit. Bonnie looked to the bag attached to Marcy's arm.

"What kinda drugs are they giving you?" she laughed

….

 **A couple of weeks later**

" You ready Marcy?" Bonnie grabbed a flannel that was hanging over one of the hospital chairs. Marcy walked from the bathroom with a tank top on, brushing her teeth.

"Dosh it focking look like i'm wready?" she said through the blue-ish white foam in her mouth.

"Woah calm down Bridezilla!" She walked over and slipped Marcy's arm through the flannel. Marcy switched the toothbrush to her other hand and put it through the other sleeve. Marcy turned around and spit in the sink.

"Glob sorry, I'm just excited to go home! Finally!" Bonnie smiles and nods.

"I know. I'm so glad you're feeling better."

Marcy smiles and pokes the scar on her hip and winces slightly. "Yeah, still a little tender though." she picks up her bag. "I'm ready now."

The car ride was amazing. They both sang loudly to music, and as they pulled into the driveway, their usual conversing turned into a full on make-out session. They stumbled together to the door, eyes closed. Marcy's back was to the door and Bonnie pulled her hand from Marcy's neck and fumbled with her keys, eventually unlocking the door and kicking it open. They briskly fell on the couch together.

"SURPRISE!" Their friends jumped out from another room, along with Marcy's bandmates. They immediately recoiled. "Whoops, sorry guys." A big-friendly looking guy with a ghost of a goatee said.

The two on the couch separated swiftly. Bonnie blushed intensely, and Marcy squealed. She ran to the big guy and hugged him. "Glob Bongo! I missed you so much I don't even care that you totally cock-blocked me." Bongo giggled


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**Hey this is part two! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been trying to do better in school.**

Marceline searched for the other two from her band. They had disappeared after her reunion with Bongo. (Their conversation consisted mostly of Bongo's newly bleached platinum hair and poorly grown beard.) "We got you a present Marcy!" Bongo patted down his red and yellow Letterman jacket."Ah! Here it is! In honor of our favorite holiday, and most popular merch sales day, here-" he paused for dramatic effect, flipping his pure white hair. He pulled out a small black velvet box that one would _usually_ use for jewelry "Is a pair of fangs! TA DAAAAA!" Marceline looked at the tiny box with cheap 50 cent vampire fangs.

"Ohhhhhh… cool." She failed at her attempt at excitement. Bonnie glared at her, obviously think it was rude to not be excited. But honestly, very few people of Marcy's age would be excited at cheap plastic fangs meant for five year olds.

"They glow in the dark!" He wiggled his eyebrows enthusiastically. In response, Marcy grimaced. "Go ahead! Try 'em on!"

She reached out and shoved the cheap plastic in her mouth. "Shleese arh suh cuul Bungo." Marceline's mouth did NOT agree. Those little shits _hurt_. Her pink-clad girlfriend giggled.

Bongo stared at Marcy, extremely amused. "Nah I'm kiddin'! Keila an' Guy are pullin' my van around. We hadda hide it so you guys would be surprised." Marceline spit the fangs out and handed them to Finn who, along with all her new friends, was awkwardly smiling and waiting for the conversation to widen to them as well.

Finn flung the slimy teeth away, wiping his hands on his blue cargo shorts. "Yeah! We got you guys good, huh!" He laughed

"We had to not tell Bonnibel because we all know what a chatterbox she is!" Lady added sarcastically and winked at Bonnie. Bonnie bashfully smiled.

Everyone heard a car door slam and a female voice shouting. "I knew we shouldn't have parked in that park! Who thinks that a fucking picnic area is a parking lot!"

A deeper voice, definitely male, piped up screaming "The sign said park! I mean I figured that it was telling me to park!"

"And what did your stupid ass think when you saw a swing set!"

"I fucking thought 'hmmm what a nice playground!'"

"Well now I have to pay a gpddamn fine for you because you can't even find a decent job you dumb shit!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Marceline ran to the front door swinging it open, distracting both of them. "AHHHHH! You guys I missed you!" Marcy ran and jumped into Keilas arms.

"Haha! Hey Mar-mar!" Marceline plucked a leaf from the dark sinned girl's HUGE fluffy hair.

"Still going for the world record for the biggest 'fro I see!" she joked, playfully punching her best friend's arm.

"you know it!" Keila winked, punching her back.

"Guy!" She ran to the strong faced boy.

He smiled a lady-killing smile, causing LSP (and secretly Lady) to go weak at the knees. " 'Sup Marce?" He went in for a kiss in which Marceline promptly refused. " Damn, I'm still 'not your type'?" he smiled, knowing the answer.

" I told you! I don't date band boys!" she laughed. They both knew that wasn't the only reason she didn't like him, they were too close. It would be like dating a sibling and Guy knew that perfectly well (he used to have a crush on her before they got so close)

" I DO!" LSP shouted, attaching herself to Guy's side.

"Heh… ok?" Guy shared a look with the other kids that read ' _help me!'_ Everyone laughed while LSP stroked his shaggy hair.

" Ok where's my present!?" Marcy clapped excitedly. Finn, Jake and Bongo rushed to the van, grunting at the weight. They stepped out with a poorly wrapped cube.

"Alright, set 'er down gently!" They placed it on the grass and Marcy quickly ran over and tore the wrapping paper off, throwing it everywhere.

"Woah! Did you guys get me a new amp? Thanks! I've been needing one of these!" as she checked out all the knobs and buttons Keila tapped her with her foot.

"I got you beer too!" She held up a 24 pack of Guinness with a golden bow placed atop it.

Marceline laughed "HELL YEAH! Let's go try both out!" Her band and her new group of friends ran into the house leaving Bonnie alone outside.

To no one but herself she said. "This isn't going to end well…" she slowly walked back inside her house


	18. Chapter 17

After a few hours of Bonnie's friends watching Marceline and her band drink (the band definitely brought more beer than they first let on), they all headed out. After all, watching Guy trying to pee out a window wasn't the most pleasant sight. Bonnie was seated on the couch with her legs crossed. Apparently Bongo had thought Bonnie was 'soooooo hot'. He had his arm around her and was constantly spilling his beer on her, each time blushing and apologising profusely. Bonnie couldn't speak up for herself and tell him off, so she just took it. He was honestly a good guy, just utterly drunk.

Keila spent a considerable amount of time staring at Bonnie's pet fish, every now and then giggling hysterically. Gut was on the phone now, sobbing and begging an ex girlfriend to call back.

Marceline was trying to set up equipment for karaoke. She fell over a few cords on the ground causing everyone except Bonnie and Guy to laugh. Eventually Keila and Marceline picked a song on YouTube and stood in front of Bonnie.

Marceline pushed Keila away from their makeshift microphone (a tube from a toilet paper roll) or a "micheal-phone" as drunk Marcy says. "Ok banan-, butter-, um… oh! Blubberbel! Imma sing you a thong" she paused then laughed uncontrollably. "Heh, I mean a song. Here we go." Marceline and keila started playing an extremely romantic song.

When the first note hit Marcy seemed to just melt into the song. She and the music became one. But once she and keila started singing… it was awful. They must have thought their song was top quality because they started to get really excited. Marceline lost eye contact with Bonnibel and Bonnie noticed her eyes wandering to her old friend. She squinted her eyes, but didn't object; she wasn't the jealous type. But then keila and Marcy slowly moved closer to the microphone. When they were but a breath away, they passionately closed the gap.

Bonnie shot up, tears brimming her eyes. Guy dropped his cell phone, mouth wide open. Bongo sobered up. Bonnie didn't blink, just watched in shock as her girlfriend and a girl she had dearly missed. Bongo stood and blocked her sight. "Bonnie let's go outside." he gently said to her, casting an angry glance at the two girls.

She nodded and stumbled along with him. Once out the door, Guy could be heard yelling at the two. Bongo and Bonnie stood together awkwardly in silence. "Gee Bonnie, I'm sorry about how I acted… and I'm sorry about how Marcy acted too…" Bongo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah… thanks." Bonnie hugged him. Bongo blushed then cleared his throat.

Another silence.

"That's my own fucking house…" she furrowed her eyebrows. "I just can't even believe it…" Bongo hugged her as her face softened again. This time she let the tears fall.


	19. Chapter 18

Bonnibel woke up in someone's arms. She felt the warm and loving embrace and instantly thought it was Marceline. She smiled as she inhaled, until she realized she didn't smell Marceline's strawberry vanilla smell. She smelled her mother's sweet perfume. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was being held by her mom in her living room her father asleep in the lazy boy couch across from them. A documentary softly played in the background. Her mother was still asleep.

It was rare for her mother to show such intimate care, so Bonnie rested her head on her mother's muscular shoulder. She noticed the mascara dyed teardrop stains on her mother's pink blouse. That's when her momentary bliss ends. She remembered the events of the day before.

More tears spilled from her eyes, she gripped her mother and nuzzled her face into her mother's neck. Bonnie's mother awoke and softly patted her back.

"Oh sweet pea… I'm so sorry." Her mother kissed her as she sobbed into her mom's blouse, staining it more.

"Mommy," she blubbered " what am I going to do? I'm in love with her!" Betsie hugged her tighter.

"I know baby. But you're strong, honey." Betsie held her so she could see her eyes. "You've been through so much worse. You're my angel" she smiled "my miracle"

Bonnie sniffed and nodded. "I suppose… but I just… I just feel so betrayed."

Betsie pulled her in for another hug. " I know baby. She made a huge mistake. A huge one that she might not even be able to fix." Bonnie heaved a huge sigh "I know baby girl. But she can't cover up what she's done."

Bonnie sobbed and pulled away enough to look into her mom's eyes. "What if I was a better girlfriend. What if I talked more. What if I- I-"

"You've done so much for her. You saved her life, provided her housing, food, you even spoke to her, fluently within a month! You were probably the best thing that was ever in that girl's life. And _she_ fucked it up." she paused hugging Bonnie tighter.

"But mama I miss her…" Bonnie wiped her eyes.

The leather of the lazy boy that her father was sitting on squeaked. Her father rose from his chair, grunting. He walked over to his wife and child. "Yes dear you will miss her. Love is love." He paused, pushing her hair out of her face to kiss her forehead. "But she is missing out. She's missing out on you, my beautiful princess." he sent her a loving stare. "We love you. And if we know her right, she'll come around."

Bonnie looked puzzled "what makes you think that?"

He chuckled. "Remember when that boy, Ricardio I think it was, was bullying you? Well she wanted to beat him up, but she came over to our house and asked permission. We handled it without hurting that kid, but still. She has a good heart." Bonnie nodded, not fully convinced, but ready to change the subject.

Betsie picked up on that and came up with an idea "Remember when you were little and every other Saturday we used to take you to get ice cream waffles for breakfast in our pj's? How about we do that?" Bonnie nodded and stood, heading to her room to change into pj's.

Once she was gone, the two parents shared a glance. "Betsie, what are we going to do? I can't stand to see her so upset."

Betsie nodded. " I don't know Bertram… I do worry about that girl though. I think we should tell the police what her family did to her."

He responded "i agree, but I think we should've done so earlier." Betsie reached for the phone, Bertie stopped her. "Let's take care of our own princess first." As he said that Bonnie slowly descended down the stairs.

She wore the black band shirt that Marceline gave her, pink pajama pants, and a deep frown. "I'm ready" Betsie and Bertie sent her sympathetic looks and grabbed her hands. She sighed. "Let's go"


	20. Chapter 19

Marceline let out a groan. She had a splitting headache that felt like her brain was swelling at a constant pace, urging her skull to crack. Her tongue was a dead fish with sharp, dry scales in her mouth. She rubbed it around her teeth and the roof of her mouth. It felt like sandpaper. She coughed and decided she'd have to get out of bed and get a drink of water and some advil.

When she tried to get up, she felt a warm arm around her waist. Her bare waist. Marceline looked down at her body-her _naked_ body- and hoped to glob the arm belonged to Bonnie.

It didn't. She became frantic. Who was in her bed? Who had she slept with?

She peeled the arm, sticky with sweat, off her abdomen. She struggled to keep her balance as her legs were wobbly, from either shame, or the wicked hangover. With much hesitation, she pulled the comforter down to reveal an afro.

 _Oh my god I slept with Keila!?_ Keila stirred and propped herself up. "Marcy? What's wrong baby?" Marcy took a step back, stumbling over Hambo, who had been drunkenly thrown to the floor, arms now ripped. She glanced down at Hambo and picked him up, studying him.

"Keila…" she trailed off.

"What's wrong?" She got out of bed, not bothering to put her clothes on, and wrapped her arms around Marcy. "We've been friends with benefits for years!"

Marcy shook her head and pulled a shirt over her head, gingerly placing Hambo on her dresser. "I need to fix this…"

Keila roughly picked the toy up. "I mean it's not _too_ broken." She shook him around, stuffing falling from the rips "I don't think you have to fix it." Marceline ripped him from Keilas hands.

"Keila, I'm sorry but you need to leave." keila stared in shock, then furrowed her brows, giving a stare that seemed to shred Marceline's flesh.

"Damn you. Damn you Marceline." Keila roughly pulled her clothes on and left without another word. As she slammed the door, the walls shook.

Marceline slowly trailed her eyes back to Hambo. "I'm so sorry." She pulled him close to her as tears ran down her pale skin, staining her porcelain cheeks with the dark ink of regret.

….

Marceline showered, hoping the purity would wash away the repulsive deed that she did.

When she got out, she dried herself. Not blinking. She stared at a broken tile in the corner. She studied it. It would never be the same. She couldn't understand why she was so fascinated with it. Once she was done dressing she moved to the tile and touched it. A wave despair engulfed her. She immediately broke down.

…..

Marceline searched her whole house for an extra button. She had a small spool of thread but she couldn't find a button.

"God damnit!" She kicked the table she stood next to, sending it a foot away. "Shit…" she placed her hands over her eyes.

"I have to go out and buy one, don't I?" she nodded, answering her own question.

…

When she walked to the craft store, she passed by a pancake house. Smelling the familiar smell of buttery, warm memories, she crossed the street. She told the kind hostess she was alone and she wanted a table in the quietest area. She happily sat down and surveyed her surroundings, only to see Bonnibel Bates sitting with her family across the aisle.


End file.
